


"Aka"maru

by sasubun



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Character Death, Gen, Team 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasubun/pseuds/sasubun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a kunai. One tiny distraction. Who was going to wash the crimson covering Akamaru’s white fur? How could they live without Kiba?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Aka"maru

**Author's Note:**

> for Sammy

The image of blood pouring out of his gaping wound would never leave their minds. His lifeless body slumped over on the floor. All it takes is a kunai. One tiny distraction. Who was going to wash the crimson covering Akamaru’s white fur? Remains of their fallen comrade slinking down the drain. The last evidence of his life bubbling with soap and his teammates tears. “Who told you it was okay to leave us?” She cried, caressing Akamaru’s face with her own. Shino stayed silent, wrapping his arm around Hinata’s shoulder. Calculating that the need of physical intimacy was probably stronger than the need to keep her sweater clean. Rhythmic whimpering filled the room.  

It was the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and Konoha was on the front line. These kids grew up without war, for the most part, in times of peace. They would go out for ramen. Kiba would put vinegar in Shino’s bowl when he believed the bug boy wasn’t looking. Of course, he would promptly switch the bowls. Shino was always looking. He would coyly ask Hinata for advice to pick up woman, she would blush and look away. He was always teasing her. On missions they’d spend nights talking under the stars, sharing everything they possibly could with each other. It seemed like just last week they were three innocent teenagers. 

And now there were two. 

They saw it, the moment it struck him. How he immediately coughed up blood. Akamaru rushed over, helplessly trying to keep him up. The loud barking seemed to be the only thing the two could hear. It was as if they knew exactly what he was saying. _Don’t leave me alone._ Shino and Hinata rushed over. All that was flowing through the heiress head was that she couldn’t lose another to this war. She grabbed Kiba’s shoulders, shaking him violently. His blood on her hands, mixing with the dried remains of her fallen cousin. Shino stayed silent for a moment, before resting his hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “We can not let our guard down.” She activated the byakugan. Kiba wouldn’t die in vain. 

The rest of the war was a blur. Hinata stood proud next to Naruto, fighting for their comrades. Shino silently fought with all his might. Before either knew what had truly happened, the war was over. Naruto and Sasuke saved the day, and things were meant to return back to normal. But they both knew their normal life was left to rot on the battle field. 

At first it was okay. Hinata was busy aiding the wounded, and Shino was needed to help rebuild. The two still saw each other on occasion. They would joke around, pretend everything was all right. Hinata would complain about how Naruto was busy so she hasn’t been able to tell him her feelings clearly yet, in a situation where someone wasn’t dying. Shino would complain that the war would have been over much sooner if they had just took him on the Sasuke retrieval mission. “Why? Because I would have retrieved him. Therefore he would have been in Konoha when the war started and could have aided us all along.” That always made Hinata giggle. 

But they couldn’t avoid it any longer. 

The official day took a lot longer than anticipated. Bodies were still being identified. It took weeks to come across Kiba. Tsume was a strong woman, but nothing could compare to seeing your son shipped home in a plywood box. Her voice cracked when she welcomed the remaining members of team 8 in to her home, Akamaru and Hana sitting silently on the opposite side of room. Hinata commented on how beautiful the butsudan Tsume created was, but was barely able to choke the words out. Shino remained silent, not sure how to comfort the tear stained faces of the women he cared most about. Neither of them wanted this day to come. Neither of them had been ready to step foot in the grief stricken house. But it was tradition for the teammates of the deceased to escort the family. They weren’t ones for breaking tradition.  

The walk was silent. The occasional whimpering from Akamaru was the only sound to fill the air. It was awkward and unbearable. They silently wished it would last forever. These were last moments they where they could still pretend. It was nothing compared to what was awaiting them. Hinata was raised in the Hyuuga clan, she learned to handle quiet. Shino was sure his clan was so used to the lull, noise would certainly send them in to shock. ‘Not literally, that would be impossible. Why? Missions can get quite loud meaning they would have to be comfortable with it on some level,’ He thought to himself. 

They could see the grounds, a skinny black casket surrounded by flowers. Kurenai was standing there, her child gently resting in her arms. Team ten along side her. Team seven was quietly talking amongst themselves. Lee and Tenten sitting in silence. Dead eyes through out the crowd. They all had gotten used to wearing black. Hinata began to slow down, which Shino promptly mimicked; the Inuzuka woman carried on. 

“Are you ready…?” Hinata murmured. He remained silent. She understood why. They weren’t ready. The two had been so caught up in ignoring what was missing they forgot to prepare for the inevitability of reality. When Hinata ordered three drinks instead of two, Shino simply thanked her. He happened to extra thirsty that day. The third seat could be easily filled with books or Shino’s bag. Everyone was okay as long as nothing was said, nothing was left empty. They reached the grounds. It was time to be ready. 

The two stayed in the back through the service. Emotions began to boil. Shino would glance at Hinata every few minutes, as if to offer silent support. She would nod in return. They could keep each other strong. It would be okay. Soon it was there turn to walk up to the casket. Slowly walking forward, Shino took the lead; Akamaru walking beside him. She quietly thanked them. Upon approaching the lifeless body before him, he abruptly stopped. Hinata stood beside him. Guilt began rise. Anger, fear, _sadness._ Many people were lost in this war. Fathers, husbands, wives, mothers, bothers and sisters. They lost their best friend. They lost team eight. A silent tear hit the floor. 

It wasn’t okay. 

As people began to leave, they stayed; Kiba never leaving their sight. Eventually Tsume was forced to drag the bawling Hana back home for the wake. Not before reminding Shino and Hinata that they were invited. The two simply nodded in response. The field was empty. Just the four of them, how it was meant to be. 

“H… how could we leave him there?” Hinata whimpered, “How could we just leave him on… on that field… he was all alone…” She was filled with guilt. “Why didn’t I try to save him?! I could have at least tried something…”

Akamaru barked. 

“No,” Shino simply stated, “There was nothing we could do, we were in the middle of a war… w-we didn’t have a choice.” His voice began to crack.

“Shino!” She screamed, “It wasn’t supposed to happen! H-he… he was supposed to be hokage… remember?”  Tears began to rush down her face. Lifting up his goggles, Shino soon followed. They sunk onto the floor, Akamaru curled in between them. 

“I’ll have to hokage than.” He choked out in between sobs. Hinata tried to laugh, causing her to cry harder. Akamaru howling beside her. Shino put his arm around her, she gently laid over the canine who was nestled between them. They cried until tears simply wouldn’t come out.  Kiba was really gone. He would never fight with Shino again. Shino would always be right simply because no one was there to tell him otherwise. He would never sport a cheeky grin when teasing Hinata again. They would never go on missions, never have anymore secrets they certainly had to keep from Yamato. 

“We… should have brought him back with us… he shouldn’t… Tsume-sama shouldn’t… he should have come home with us…” Hinata said. 

 “I know.” He said. 

“It was easy… during the war we had a goal… we… we knew we had to keep fighting… there was no stoping…”  She muttered, slightly hyperventilating. Her stomach in knots. _Your comrades will always live in your heart._ She knew his death wasn’t in vain. Neij and Kiba would always be with her. But it felt as if the pretty words she once said with vigor were becoming bitter guilt. How was she supposed to accept that this is what being a shinobi really means? 

“I.. I know…” Shino stuttered. He began to rub the kunoichi’s back to calm her down. “We can not bring him back Hinata.” He knew how she felt, he was feeling the same. Anger and frustration rising through him. But he also knew that logic was always right. The aftermath of regret was simply sadness for what they could not change. Shino knew this was part of being a shinobi. Although he never anticipated it would cause this amount of agony. 

Both of them were left speechless. What more could they say? The could spend hours reiterating how much they missed their fallen comrade. How he was taken before his time. Shino was right. They couldn’t bring him back. But where did that leave them? Forever starring at the KIA headstone, ignoring life passing by them? Neither could stomach the thought. 

“It… it will be okay.” She sighed. Trying her best to sound earnest. His dark eyes flickered towards her. Shino got off from the floor, slightly stumbling. Not used to all the effort it took to cry. He offered Hinata his hand, bringing her into an embrace. For a moment, they could feel Kiba’s tight squeeze around them. “It will be.” He whispered. 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crimson Hyūga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849585) by [pridefulaburame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridefulaburame/pseuds/pridefulaburame)




End file.
